A guy for six
by Tojster1
Summary: When six stallions arrive to Ponyville, the girls discover that these Stallions have the same looks and cutie marks as they do. Spike has a strong suspicion that the stallions are hiding something. Read to find out what it is...


Spike ran down the countless corridors and hallways of the crystalline castle he called home. The minute the sound reached his ears, he dropped what he was doing and started running. In the corner of his eye he saw Starlight Glimmer teleport ahead of him in a flash of light. It was only a few hours ago that Twilight began her weekend fun, reorganizing the Friendship Castle library.

Knowing Twilight, she could be there for days upon no end. Spike knew when Twilight was in "the zone" she wouldn't be coming out of that library for trivial things such as meals, sleep, bathing. _What trouble did Twilight find herself into this time?"_ Spike thought to himself. A torn page of a book? A book gone missing? A book with a significant amount of water damage? Or worse, a dictionary lacking the proper amount of words in the E, T, A, and O sections!

All of the possibilities of book induced mayhem could quite possibly go on indefinitely. This is bad. Very, very bad. As Spike skidded to a stop at the library door, he looked over to see Starlight peering through a slightly ajar library door. He couldn't see inside the library because Starlight blocked the only entrance, but the look on Starlight's face gave him all the information he needed to know.

Whatever it was that caused Twilight to scream wasn't as bad as he first thought. It was much, much worse. As soon as Spike moved around the pink unicorn to open the library door, an explosion rocked the library that sent the baby drake back into the hallway, leaving a reptile shaped impression into the offending wall.

Spike groaned as he crawled himself out of the wall. When he got back on his legs, however, Starlight had collided into him, sending them both back into the same hole he just crawled out of, widening the definitions of the small crater that pervaded the crystalline castle.

Peering over Starlight, he watched in horror as the lavender Alicorn stepped out of the library wearing dark black armor that covered the librarian's body from head to hoof. The visor over her eyes and face disappeared into the armour with a soft click. The eyes of the princess were glowing a dark green, the alicorn's iris' turned into a red so dark they almost looked black.

The princess he called friend irradiated with ultimate power, she was showing such an overcharge that her eyes and coat were leaving tendrils of wisping smoke. The fact that Twilight was using dark magic wasn't what got Spike so worked up. He's dealt with that stuff before. The problem was that Twilight he was looking at was not in fact a she, but a he. Twilight somehow managed to turn herself into a stallion.

"You read page 63 of Starswirl's Guidebook to transfigurations and disguises, didn't you?!" Spike said to the alicorn stallion.

"...Spike?" Twilight said, "...Is that you?" He asked as his deep masculine voice went from a questioning tone to bubbling with curiosity. His eyes began to flicker back to their normal dark purple.

"Yeah. Twilight. It is, but why are you a stallion and what were you doing with black magic?" The questions were left ignored as Twilight ran towards him. He pulled him from the rubble and pulled him into a hug so tight a boa constrictor would be taking notes.

"You...you're... I thought you were… I saw you..." His eyes began to tear up and he tried to blink away tears.

"Twilight. I'm fine. I-I'm sure we can fix this. Please don't start panicking." Just then a spear of pure magic pierced his barrel, tearing through his armour like a hot knife through butter. He squealed like a school filly in a candy shop and jumped backwards as Twilight was sent flying away from him and into a wall.

Cracks began to appear along the floor and walls around where the stallion landed. With another loud boom from inside the library, crevices began to spider web their way along the ceiling. Gravity took hold of the pieces of the crystalline ceiling and sending small chunks of crystal barrelling towards the dragon and injured alicorn.

He dove towards Twilight and did what dragon do around gems, sapphires, and crystals. He ate them. And they were quite a delicious afternoon snack.

"Spike. Get away from him!" Now the poor drake was really confused. That was Twilight's voice. Except it was female and coming from somewhere inside the library. He turned his head towards the sound. The female Twilight had stepped through the library door, wearing battle armour made of numerous dented gold plates.

Spike was in a brainlock, there were two Twilights. Two of them! "What should I do?" He asked, turning to Starlight for advice.

"I'm just as confused as you are." She responded still trying to process what she just saw, offering absolutely no help whatsoever. Both of the purple alicorns began to fire off bolts of magic towards one another. The male alicorn had managed to get back up. He took no time to tear the bolt out of his torso, blood gushing out of the wound.

Spike found it hard to keep down the nacos, he was munching on earlier. Thankfully, he managed to do so. Both Twilights took off in the air. Female Twilight's eyes were filled with a bright white light that easily bounced off the reflective walls of the Friendship Castle.

Contrary to the female Twilight, the male version had the trademark green and black eyes that accompanied a very dangerous amount of dark magic. While the two Alicorns clashed in midair combat, a wondrous display of brilliant light and immense heat began to take place.

Explosions, fire, simultaneous combustion of matter, explosions, large balls of fire, magical manifestations of swords that clashed to create more explosions, and even magical constructs made of fire danced and flashed as the all powerful alicorns duked it out horn to horn.

They both seemed to be equally match in terms of stamina and magically prowess and Spike wasn't sure if this would turn out to be a good thing or a bad thing. Despite that, he was positive that he wouldn't want to stick around to find out.

He felt Starlight tug him with a hoof as she made her way out of the castle. "C'mon. We have to get out of here. The castle is rallonges apart. Twilight can fight herself off." Planning on doing that anyway, he followed Starlight out the building just as a major section of the castle was blown off by a burst of magic.


End file.
